Gast Carcolh (Universe 7)
(fusee) (fusee) Several other Namekians (fusees) |JapName = |RomName = Gast Carcolh |AltName = Super Namek Hyper Namek |FirstApp = Page 32}} 's power, in "What's left of a cyborg without humanity?"}} Gast Carcolh is an original character created from Dragon Ball Multiverse. His universe is designated Universe 7, and in this reality, Gast was a Super Namekian born shortly after first began his search for the Dragon Balls on Namek by slaughtering entire villages of people. By now, he is the last of his people. Appearance Gast has Namekian characteristics that initially bore a resemblance to Lord Slug (possibly due to Gast's nature as a Super Namek, and creator disapproval of the Lord Slug film), and he wears a cut-down brown vest, cerulean belt, white pants, yellow shoes, and a flowing mauve cape that doubles as a scarf. Compared to all of the other tournament competitors, Gast is very tall; he would be about as tall as Freeza's second form. Personality Gast is rarely seen speaking and actually rests through most of the battles in the tournament. In the past, Gast struck down many enemy soldiers in vengeance for his own people being killed mercilessly. His mind originally contained the personalities of Guru and Nail, where he regarded other Nameks at that time as "his children", a stark contrast from Nail, being a warrior, both incapable of reproducing and lacking that same bond Guru shares with them. As his personality grew to include more people, he is eventually seen, years later, to be a much calmer being with a very detached, merciless facet to his character. However, he managed to befriend Gohan from his universe, much like Piccolo did, showing a kinder side to his stoic facade. It is likely he is experiencing remorse over being the last of his kind, making him driven towards getting his wish at the end of the Vargas's tournament. Biography Birth (The Last Namek) In his universe, Gast sensed and immediately located Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin when they arrived on Namek to search for the Dragon Balls and perceived them to be a threat. When he learned their intentions, he sadly told them that the Dragon Balls were no more following events that had taken place only days earlier: Gast was originally the guardian of Guru, Nail, and his life went on the same as his U18 counterpart. However, his existence was altered the moment that Freeza invaded Namek. Days before the Z-Warriors or Vegeta would land on Namek (or perhaps in this universe, Bulma and the others would arrive later than they did in Universe 18), Guru consulted with Nail over the impending doom of the Namekian race, and Guru came to the decision that he would bond his lifeforce with Nail to increase their strength and stave off Namek's destruction. Nail was opposed to the idea of losing the Grand Elder, however, Guru assessed that he would not have long to live at his old age, and that by joining with Nail, he would both live longer and be able to help save their people. The fused Nail and Guru flew away and witnessed the devastation caused by Freeza's men. He arrived just in time to interfere as Freeza threatened a surviving Namekian. "Gast" attacked and killed Dodoria and several soldiers, and after landing an interrupting blow on Freeza, he was knocked away when Freeza transformed and retaliated, but as Freeza and his company departed in search of the other Dragon Balls, Nail had already recovered thanks to the heightened regeneration powers gained from merging with Guru. Speaking with another Namekian elder, Nail spoke with the dialect of Guru and estimated that his strength alone would not fend off the invaders. The elder agreed, claiming that the Namekians would rather live on as one than be annihilated. A small time period passed and Nail would locate Freeza and his men searching around a lake by an abandoned Namekian village (it is highly possible that the Nameks here had already left and volunteered to fuse with Nail), and after informing them that Dragon Balls are now depowered, he attacked and killed Zarbon and the rest of Freeza's company, then reduced Freeza to his knees, a large difference from their previous battle. Threatened, Freeza jumped to his next form, but this hardly changed their battle, and Nail shoved him into a nearby mountain. Freeza released his final form and finally landed a hit on Nail, who stopped and hovered just above the lake as Freeza prepared to destroy him along with the planet. Nail paralyzed Freeza with a meditative technique, and mocked him one final time before finishing him with a decisive energy attack. As Gast finishes retelling the story of his birth when elaborating on why the Dragon Balls became defunct to an eagerly-listening audience of Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin; he sadly informs them that his biology is that of the warrior Namekians and that he is unable to create new Dragon Balls, and lost some Namekian abilities such as the ability to self-reproduce. Gohan admires "Nail" due to his similarity to Piccolo and offers to assist him if possible, but Gast kindly refuses stating that he has adopted the name of "Gast Carcolh" and that he plans to venture off into space to find a way to revive his lost race. To do so, he captures and orders the recently arrived Vegeta and Kiwi, who had been watching the group, to pilot Freeza's abandoned spaceship for him. Finishing the Frost Demon's Empire Travelling around the universe in search of way to separate again, or make dragon balls or revive his people. Gast went to Icaron, a planet famous for its knowledge, Icaron, had been attacked by Prince Coola, who decided to not destroy and sell it because of the value of the knowledge on the planet. As Coola finished threatening the wise elder, Salza informed him of Freeza's spaceship arriving. Coola, realizing that the pilot likely killed Freeza, waited for him. As Gast got out of the ship, he immediately warns Salza to not attack him, something which Salza ignores, Gast ignores Salza and attacks a surprised Coola off guard. Greatly injuring him. He then blasts his entire squadron to ashes and finishes off a badly injured Coola. After talking with the elders, the elders tell him they will soon be attacked again because Coola died on their planet, talking Gast into killing King Cold for them, Gast leaves the planet with a companion, revealing he has spared Vegeta and Kiwi. As they arrive at Cold's capital. Vegeta warns Gast that the king is aware of his arrival. Dismissing Vegeta and Kiwi, Gast wonders if his opponent looks like the statues in the capital, King Cold appears before Gast, in his final form, greatly strained and struggling to control his power.Noting that he's wrong, as Cold asks him laughingly what Gast thinks of his capital, Gast responds that it matches his family's melchanoy well, Cold attacks Gast, Gast blocks the attack and remarks that cold could have destroyed the whole planet. Gast kicks Cold repeatedly, mocking him, Cold in rage, tires to blow up the planet, but Gast catches the attack and crushes it in his hand. He then uses a mental attack that kills Cold. Remarking that it would not have worked had Cold been at full strength, falling to the ground exhausted, he tells his mate to shut up, revealing that the fight had been closer than Gast had shown Cold. Deciding to let Vegeta escape and noting that Kiwi is dead, Gast returns to the planet, training his friend and living for a while on the planet while they promise him to search for a way to revive his people. Meanwhile, on a nearby planet Vegeta, having unlocked the Super Saiyajin powers, marvels at at the fact that he has defeated the Ginyu Special force on his own and with ease. But his joy is short lived as he crumbles to the ground muttering "It is NOT enough." His power is nothing compared to Gast' and he knows it. The Multiverse Tournament Debut Gast's first appearance is when Piccolo and Nail are discussing the surprising lack of Namekians in other universes, with Gast standing solemnly in his own balcony. Gast does not speak, open his eyes, or make any other appearances until the lunch break where he finishes a bunch of glasses of water while sitting down. When Broly goes on a rampage, Gast nonchalantly dissolves one of his energy missiles with one hand. He does become alert when the battle escalates, and when Vegetto and Broly's energy struggle reaches a wide entropy, he shields his eyes from the explosion like countless others. Once Broly is launched away from the tournament by Vegetto, Gast reflects on the strength of these opponents. First Round Gast has his first round battle against a Cell Junior and almost wins via disqualification because he was attacked before his opponent touched the ring, but Gast volunteers to let the match proceed, and he kills the Cell Junior by striking it through the brain and targeting its regenerative core, winning the match. During the second lunch break, Gast resumes drinking plenty of water while two Piccolo's from alternate universes appear to be studying him. It is unknown if he has spoken to either of them, or for that matter, how Nail divulged the history of Gast Carcolh. Second Round After Prince Vegeta's defeat at the hand of Dr. Raichi, Gast and Piccolo Daimao enter the ring where their first exchange is Gast asking in exasperation if Piccolo could not have chosen a more pretentious name ("Daimao" is Japanese for "Great king") Piccolo recounts by saying that Gast has no right to talk since he named himself after a Namekian Deity. Gast then states that Piccolo should not give him lip, seeing as he knows nothing about Namekians. A fact that Piccolo is all too happy to acknowledge claiming proudly that he is "The ultimate evil, his total opposite." Gast is not impressed with that statement adding that Piccolo is an amnesiac, corrupted Namek and too weak for him. At which Piccolo unleashes his full powerlevel, making the Piccolo from Universe 18 realize that it's not just Piccolo Daimao there: it's the union of Piccolo and Kami-sama. Piccolo Daimao then unleashes his full might on Gast who effortlessly blocks all his attacks and whaps him away with a single blow to the face. With Piccolo on the floor Gast then acknowledges that Piccolo is indeed strong for a Namek and applauds him on that but he is giving himself too much credit for calling himself to be "The ultimate evil." pointing out that there are beings in the arena who are way worse than he is. Adding that he can still feel that Piccolo has good inside him. Piccolo then blubbers that that is not true, he kills people for fun but Gast then points out the Androids who murder without ANY emotion, not even fun. He then starts to urge Piccolo to no longer suppress his righteous side, telling him that he KNOWS that there's good inside him. But Piccolo has had enough and decides that he'd rather go deaf than to listen to Gast' lectures much longer and rips his own ears off. Piccolo then begins to whistle which causes great distress to Gast, who's super sensitive ears cannot handle the sound. And with Gast plugging his ears, Piccolo begins a barrage of kicks and punches all the while continuing to whistle. Seeing the battle grow one sided Goten remarks that Gast should rip his ears off too. At which Gast grabs Piccolo's face, smothering him and telling Goten that he's searching for a challenge where he can. Making Goten remark in surprise that Gast could actually hear him. Piccolo then breaks free from Gast's grab and resumes his musical assault but Gast flicks him away like an ant, knocking him out and thus winning the fight. Gast then heals Piccolo Daimao before telling him that he has so much promise and that he should think on what really makes him happy: torturing people of having them live happily under his protection. Making Yamcha from universe 9 get out a note book and jotting it all down. Abilities For those so inclined, the original version of Gast Carcolh was 42,000. Interestingly, when he fused with Guru, his power grew to challenge the second form of Freeza, after effortlessly damaging Freeza in his first form. An unknown number of fusions later resulted in Gast becoming powerful enough to destroy Freeza's True Form with trivial effort, and compared to their previous battle, without Freeza landing a scratch on him. Gast also belittled Freeza's henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria by killing them with individual attacks, and went on to battle creatures described as a "lizard monster" and a "pink demon" (almost certainly Cell and Buu). Initially, upon his creation, Gast was more than powerful enough to swiftly dispatch both Freeza and Coola in their unrestricted forms. He was also able to fight toe-to-toe with King Cold in his unrestricted form, withstanding the latter's full-powered energy wave with only minor injuries. Gast was even able to grab and defuse King Cold's most powerful death ball with only one arm, though he was left severely exhausted from the effort. In fact, had Cold not used up most of his energy in that attack, Gast might not have been guaranteed to win. Decades later, Gast's powers have tremendously improved, whereby he was easily dispatch a Cell Jr. from Universe 17's Cell with minimal effort. He was also able to defeat King Piccolo who had fused with Kami with only a single flick. He is shown to have analytical ability, knowing where to strike the regenerative core of the Cell Jr. just from witnessing the original Cell battling. He could also counter Zen Buu with ease when he tried to take over the tournament, compressing his liquid form into a ball and leaving him completely helpless (though it's later revealed that Buu was not fully imprisoned, as a piece of him was still free). Gast also has healing abilities, healing King Piccolo after their fight. Techniques Eye Lasers: '''Gast used this technique to pierce through the Cell Jr.'s regenerative core, killing it instantly. '''Paralyze Beam Unnamed): '''After taking a meditative stance, Gast can nonchalantly paralyze his opponents with ease. Used to halt Freeza's movements before he could destroy Namek with his Death Ball. '''Nova Flash (Unnamed): After releasing a ki ball, it immediately illuminates a bright light reminiscent to the sun, thus blinding the opponents before being utterly vaporized. Used to blind Freeza and to kill Zarbon and some of Freeza's men. Energy Shield: A powerful shield of energy that can protect the user from harm. Used to protect Thorn from King Cold's energy wave. Imprisonment Sphere (Unnamed): Upon trapping a opponent in a sphere of energy, the user can disintegrate his foe from within, killing him outright. Used to kill King Cold from his own universe. Telekinesis (Unnamed): A unique sealing spell that is strong enough to imprison the likes of Zen Buu. It is speculated by Goku to be based off of some form of namekian magic. Used in the second round during Zen Buu's rampage. Techniques (Inherited) Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. [Attained from many Namekians]. Ki Blast: A concentrated energy sphere that can be charged at various intervals. Used to kill Dodoria and several of Freeza's men. [Attained from many Namekians]. Regeneration: The ability to heal almost any sort of wound inflicted on the body. Used to recover from his initial fight with second form Freeza. [Attained from many Namekians]. Mystic Attack: 'The ability to stretch out your limbs pretty far. Gast used it against Freeza in his third form and against a Cell Jr in the novel. [''Attained from many Namekians]. 'Mystic Flasher: '''A strong golden sphere of energy that packs lots of power. He used this attack against Freeza in his second form, who was able to withstand the attack and defeat Gast. Later, Gast used it to kill Freeza himself. [''Attained from Nail]. '''Super Explosive Wave: A powerful omni-directional blast of energy from the entire body. Used to kill Coola's entire Armored Squadron. [Attained from Nail]. Fusion: The unique namekain technique to permanently join bodies with the receiver being the dominate persona. Used to achieve his current form when Nail absorbed Grand Elder Guru and several dozen other namekians. [Attained from many Namekians]. Telepathy: 'Allows the user to speak with somebody through the mind alone. Used to read the minds of Gohan and Krillin from his universe. [''Attained from Grand Elder Guru]. '''Healing Magic: A generic namekian ability that allows the user to heal the injuries of a being of their choosing. Was used to heal King Piccolo during the second round, and Thorn after fighting King Cold. [Attained from many Namekians]. Trivia *Gast's name was revealed on page 481. *Gast's name is apparently a French pun on the mythical beast from the French Folklore named "Lou Carcolh", a giant half slug half serpent monster. *Gast is very tall. He's possibly the tallest contestant along with King Cold and Broly. *Upon being born, Gast lost certain namekian abilities due to being a warrior (cannot reproduce, can't make dragon balls, can no longer separate into his individuals, etc). *It is unknown if Gast Carcolh inherited Grand Elder Guru's famous "Unlocked Potential" ability. * It's unknown how many Nameks Gast actually fused with, as Freeza had already begun killing Nameks prior to his fight with Gast. Despite this, he fused with enough of them to become powerful enough to defeat Freeza on his own, and there were ultimately no other Nameks left according to Gast. However it is possible that he is the strongest character in the tournament as Nail believed that he would win it. * The origin behind Gast's choice of name is still unknown. It may have been a creative choice from the author, but why Gast would immediately choose this name is somewhat abrupt and undisclosed. * Piccolo Daimao has stated that "Gast Carcolh" is the name of a Namekian Deity. * Given that Gast went from being exhausted fighting king cold, to effortlesly defeating a Super Saiyan 2 cell junior and containing zen buu with ease, he likely trained his way to his current level, which indicates that besides a powerjump, a fusion between Nameks also increases that Nameks potential tremendously, this would explain why piccolo stopped improving dramatically when reaching cell jr-perfect cell level; Given that Gast is the fusion of all Nameks and piccolo is just 2 Nameks, his potential is dramatically higher than piccolo's making him reach much higher levels of power than piccolo, despite piccolo's intense training * There is now an unofficial continuation of U7 titled Gast & Palz * Gast and Uub appear to be the only two characters in DBM that have no counterparts in any other Universe. **However, an argument can be made that they both do, since Uub is the reincarnate of Buu, and Gast is made up of all Namekians alive during the Freeza Saga. Gallery DBM_page_32___7th_universe_by_Fayeuh.png|Gast Carcolh before the beginning of the tournament. U7 .png|Gast drinking a great deal of water during the tournament break Super_Namek.png|Gast Carcolh's thoughts about Vegetto's power. GastCarcolhAnnoucement7 color.png|Gast Carcolh being called for his first fight in the tournament against Cell Jr. from Universe 17 Dragon Ball Multiverse(Gast Carcolh) Vs Cell Jr.jpg|Gast Vs Cell Jr Category:Asexual Category:Universe 7 Category:Namekians Category:Super Namek Category:Participant Category:Fusion Category:First Round Winner Category:Magicians Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male